


Holly Jolly Christmas

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, There is no attempt to fit into canon here at all, background Snow/Red, canon has been roasted for dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Christmas in Storybrooke and the family is celebrating.





	Holly Jolly Christmas

“Explain this to me again, mate.”

“This is a holiday. It didn’t exist back in the Enchanted Forest, but we celebrated it here in Storybrooke during the curse, and... Well, it’s something we’re all just willing to keep doing.”

“It’s not your holiday, though. Emma mentioned something about religion, how this had something to do with some holy spirit or... something.”

“’Or something’?” David hopped off the ladder where he had been hanging a wreath from one of the lamps in the center of town. He shook his head as he moved close to his boyfriend, coming almost close enough to kiss. “Pretty sure that’s sacrilegious, to dismiss a religion like that.”

Killian shrugged. “Not my religion.” He smiled as David leaned in for a quick peck. 

Pulling back, David couldn’t wipe a grin off his face, even as he tried to return to some semblance of seriousness. “Anyway...” He cleared his throat. “We are going ahead with this because it’s got meaning beyond the religion. It’s about coming together, family, friends, loved ones... Celebrate being together. That... Given everything, it’s something that we’re all willing to go along with.” 

The people of Storybrooke could definitely appreciate the idea of banding together as a family. With all the things they’d dealt with over the years, both in the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke, they could see why an opportunity to celebrate family and togetherness was a cause for celebration.

Still, Killian shook his head, at least pretending to not see much point to it. “That explains the dinner and the party. But all this?” he said, motioning to the various decorations that were being put up around town. “This all...”

David chuckled. “Is part of the Christmas spirit. The decorations are about setting the mood.”

Now Killian got a familiar gleam in his eye. “I can think of a few moods I’d rather set with you.” He spared a glance at the decorations. “Though we could probably find a few uses for that tinsel...”

Used to Killian’s attempts at distraction, David just rolled his eyes. “Later, Killian. We still have to have dinner with the family.” And, given the twisted plate of pasta that was the family tree of David’s rather eclectic family, that was always an interesting thing to sit through. David was seriously tempted to just let Killian distract him, make it so that they ended up missing the dinner entirely. But that would set a bad example – not for Henry or Neal, but for Killian.

Killian looked to want to make another remark on that idea, but he kept himself silent, recognizing that, whatever the origins of the holiday celebration, David appreciated the spirit of it. So he swallowed it, shaking his head with an affectionate smile. “Whatever you say, mate.”

There was a gentle snowfall beginning to come down as they made their way down the main street, but it seemed to quickly pick up strength. By the time they reached Granny, it was clear that it was a real snowstorm, and the townspeople were best off heading home to safety. By the time that David and Killian (as well as Snow, Red, Granny, Neal, Emma, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Roland) made it back to the house, the snow was coming down pretty heavily – odds were they’d be snowed in for a day at least. 

Red and Granny set about setting a dinner – at least the family could have a Christmas dinner, even if it wasn’t the town celebration they’d planned. They were going to have something to show for the holiday, no matter what. 

As everyone else in the house rushed around in an effort to make the impromptu dinner go off without a hitch (as much as was possible), Killian slipped away from the proceedings. Despite the light mood with David earlier on the way, now that the actual work was happening, the holiday underway, he couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t quite belong – family and togetherness had never really been something he worked with. Give him a bar, a tavern, and a band of rowdy pirates, he knew what to do. But a family dinner, celebrating... BEING a family? That was a new one for him.

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that it was Regina who found him first. “Come now, Captain. There’s no reason for you to be sulking in a corner.”

“’Sulking’?” Killian said, raising an eyebrow. “I hardly think I’m sulking.”

“Lurking, if you want to be pedantic. But I know exactly what you’re doing. And if you think I’ll let you get away with it, you’re mistaken.” There was an undercurrent in her words – if she couldn’t get away with it, she’d be damned if she let him do so.

That earned a flicker of the old roguish grin. “And what, exactly, am I doing?”

“Feeling sorry for yourself. Because this... Is not something you knew before now.” Regina’s gaze almost seemed to soften. “Family... even the love you’re seeing out here with all of us... It’s the kind of thing you never had the chance to know back in our world. And you find this all new, and a bit alarming. And god knows I’m no stranger to that.” She stepped forward and actually reached out with a friendly touch to his arm. “But there’s a man out there who loves you. Even if you feel like you don’t belong with this family? He thinks you belong with him. And so rather than stand around here, making yourself believe that you don’t fit in? You’d probably be better off finding him. Remind yourself that, no matter what, you’re a part of his world.” And with that, her friendly touch became a rather forceful yank and she pushed him towards the kitchen, where David and Emma were directing dinner. “Now go be part of it.”

Killian stumbled forward, almost running right into David as he turned. David broke into a wide grin as he pulled his love close. “There you are.”

“Yes, apparently,” Killian shot a brief glare towards Regina, who was clearly unimpressed at the idea of having to face the pirate’s wrath – what was that to the (no longer) evil queen?

Immediately sensing that David and Killian could stand to have a moment alone, Emma cleared her throat. “I’m gonna go check on Henry,” she said. David passed her a nod as she moved off.

“Killian? Something wrong?”

Killian hesitated – he could say what Regina had managed to hit upon so easily, but, as she’d pointed out, he did have David, who wanted him to be with him. Why was he holding himself back? Whatever deeds he’d done before, he had won the heart of Prince Charming, of all people. He might have once been a villain of the story, but... He had earned his chance at making this happy ending work.

So... “Actually? There’s nothing wrong. ‘Cept I haven’t really got much to do yet.”

“Well, we can certainly fix that,” David said.

Before he could direct Killian, Emma reappeared in the kitchen, clearing her throat. “David? Killian? You do realize you’re standing under the mistletoe, right?” she said, pointing over their heads. They both looked up to realize that there was, as Emma had said, mistletoe hanging directly above them.

At the statement, Snow, who’d been helping Red with the cooking, turned to see for herself as well. In a stage whisper, she looked to Red. “I don’t remember hanging that.” 

Out of the line of sight of those in the kitchen, Regina chose that moment to go find Robin.

“Am I missing something here, love?” Killian asked.

David gave him a fond grin as he wrapped his arms around him. “Just another holiday tradition. When you’re under the mistletoe, you’re supposed to kiss.” Which he did so, a firm, solid kiss, seeming to pour all of his love and affection for the other man into it. One that Killian couldn’t resist turning a little filthy (though he was fully aware that he would have to save most of that for later).

As David pulled back, Killian began to smile. “You know, love... I think I might begin to be getting the hang of this Christmas thing.”


End file.
